Minha Vida Pertence a Você
by Duda-Abby
Summary: O "DIA DO NOVO TALENTO", no County, traz sentimentos a tona e alguns segredos são revelados... Capítulo Único.


**NOTAS:**

1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.

3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!

Esse pessoal do hospital não tem mais o que inventar! Eu mereço isso! Olha só qual é a boa nova:

"O Dia do Novo Talento". Todos nós do hospital somos convidados, ou melhor dizendo, intimados a

escrever uma poesia. Poesia? Não vou bem em Português desde o ginásio...meu negócio sempre

foi Biológicas...

Já está tarde da noite. Eu não tenho a mínima inspiração para escrever coisa alguma! Esse negócio é pra amanhã e eu não escolhi nem mesmo o tema. Eu só me meto em roubada...Só fico mais aliviada em pensar nas coisas que vou ouvir da boca de Jerry, Frank, Malik...As mulheres até que podem se dar bem nisso, só penso na poesia da Kerry. O Luka faz o tipo romântico, Prat está acostumado em passar cantada e Carter...Bom, Carter é melhor não comentar. Puxa, não tinha

pensado nisso!Espero que eu não precise passar por outra das situações constrangedoras que venho passando nesses meses, desde que a gente se separou. Parece que todo mundo resolve fazer piadinhas sarcástica com nós dois...Bom, mas voltando a essa maldita poesia. Falar sobre o que? Saudade, tristeza, saudade, melancolia? Nossa, que depressão. Amor, felicidade? Idiotice!Ai, espero que

eu consiga durmir com essa preocupação na cabeça...Amanhã eu rabisco alguma coisa, só pra não passar vergonha. Se bem que vergonha acho que vou passar de um jeito ou de outro...enfim...

OOoooOOooOOOoooooOOooooOOOooOOOooooOOOooOo

Já é de manhã. Esssa preocupação realente aprapalhou meu sono...Já é hora de entrar pra trabalhar, minha tortura vai começar...Minha salvação seria se ninguém tivesse feito a tal poesia, mas me parece que todos gostaram da tal brincadeira e até que levaram a sério. Todos estão andando com papeizinhos pra lá e para cá...Uns mais caprichados, fizeram até uma capa para o trabalho. Não vai ter com eu escapar. Na hora do almoço vou ter que escrever algumas linhas.

Finalmente consegui um tempo para engolir alguma coisa. Estou verde de fome e ainda tenho essa poesia...Ai, essa poesia!!!

Vou até a lanchonete no andar de cima. Peço uma saduiche natural e um suco de laranja, afinal, há meses que não saio da dieta. Não é por uma poesia idiota que o farei agora. Sento-me a uma mesa perto da porta do elevador.Um guardanapo de papel e uma caneta preta estão a minha frente. Deus! Isso é muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei!Falar não é fácil, mas escrever não fica atrás. Se preocupar com a caligrafia, com próclise e enclise, com a corcordância verbal, com os tempos. Isso

é muita coisa para uma cabecinha feito a minha. Mas vamos lá, Abigail!Um dia você já passou na faculdade...

Eu não posso falar de amigos...nunca encontrei um verdadeiro. Susan é muito boa, mas ainda acho muito cedo para constatar algo. O único amigo que eu realmente tive tem um nome intensamente proibido na minha vida. Mas é essa a verdade. O único que me ajudou quando eu mais precisei. Que chorou comigo e também sorriu.

Eu não posso falar de saudade...esse é um sentimento constante na minha vida. Minha vida é constantemente uma saudade. Saudade de ser criança, de ter uma familia, de amar e ser amada... Saudade até do que nunca existiu, mas que ainda é forte na lembrança. E a minha maior saudade é de alguém que já esteve ao meu alcance e eu deixei escapar por entre os dedos.

Eu não posso falar de dor...porque isso dói demais. Já sofri tanto que a vida já me é indolor. Nas cálidas noites de verão, nas noites frias de inverno. O meu pensamento viajava e sofria ao pensar em apenas uma pessoa.

Eu não posso falar de pensamentos...seria uma coisa extremamente repetitiva! Meu pensamento é apenas um, da hora em que eu acordo, até a hora que me deito.

Eu não posso falar de amor...pois já não sei o que é isso. Sentimento tão frágil e delicado, que constrói e conforta num segundo. Que em instantes pode causar dor, sofrimento, e morte. Amor único e pudico, inocente e malicioso, leve e pesado, tão contrário a si.Amor que uma vez senti e tão doce sensação sou grata a ele.

Eu só posso falar de ódio...Porque hoje é o ódio que me domina. Eu odeio você.

Eu odeio quando você me olha daquela maneira...

Eu odeio como você me beija...

Eu odeio o modo como você sempre me entende...

Eu odeio o tempo que você desperdiça comigo...

Eu odeio esse seu olhar de pidão que eu sempre quero atender...

Eu odeio esse seu coração que eu sempre quero amar...

Eu odeio esse friozinho estúpido que eu sinto na barriga quando te vejo..

OOOOoooooooooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

De repente eu percebo que ela está saindo. A tal poesia estava saindo! Que felicidade! Seria um

espírito de inspiração. Creio que minha inspiração tenha nome. Tenha nome, profissão e seja o

homem que eu continuo amando. Ele está sentado em uma mesa, bem a minha frente. Eu disse tudo

isso para ele, sem querer. Tudo o que eu queria agora é que ele pudesse ler tudo isso e saber o

quanto eu ainda o amo.

Mas isso é impossível. Não pode acontecer.

Eu me vejo amassar o guardanapo onde rabisquei tais palavras. É algo sem importãncia. Nosso amor

está morto agora.

Termino meu suco sem demora e levanto-me calmamente, evitando que ele me veja.

Passo por uma lata de lixo e jogo o papel, sem querer ao menos ver se irá ou não entrar na lixeira.

Saio daquele espaço controlnado as lágrimas. Eu o amo. Tudo o que eu queria lhe dizer agoa é:

"MINHA VIDA PERTENCE A VOCÊ"


End file.
